Ruin
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: Michiru takes revenge on Haruka for ruining her image and her fortune, but then things turn in all of the wrong directions, leaving the both of them in quite a predicament. Contains violence, sexual content, and a little profane language. Enjoy the update
1. A Forenote to Ruin

This story was completely corrected (probably) as of September 21, 2008, upon a very old decision and very special request. Nothing has been changed. Even awkward repetitions remain in order to maintain everything that my readers liked to begin with. I hope that some of you will reread this in the clarity that I originally meant for it to have. This is the first of my old stories that I have properly corrected, and I plan to fix all of them in the future. At the time when I originally wrote this, I was pretty hassled and editing wasn't much of an option. Then procrastination happened. About three years of it, in fact. Anyways, please enjoy this. I spent much time fixing this and I hope that you will appreciate it as much as I am glad to have checked something off on my to-do list.


	2. Lies

"M-Michiru…? What are you d-doing?" Haruka shrieked, scooting as far back on the bed that they shared as she possibly could. Michiru had been acting quite strangely the entire day, but now she was standing at the side of the bed, with a whip in her hand and the most sadistic smile that could possibly be imagined plastered on her face; something that would have fit perfectly on a murderer.

"Shut up." Michiru's voice was calm and her tone would have been almost soothing if the words that she had just spoken had not been so harsh.

"Michiru… what did I do wro-"

"I said, shut up." There was more emphasis in her voice this time.

Haruka stared in shock as her lover edged closer, gripping the whip even more tightly. Michiru's wavy aquamarine hair was pinned in a bun with a blue comb that complimented her ocean-blue eyes. She was still wearing the flower-print kimono that she had worn to a tea ceremony only a few hours earlier, but the belt was undone to reveal her creamy flesh. Haruka would have been rather turned on if it weren't for her expression.

Haruka gasped as Michiru's available hand grasped her light blue men's dress shirt and roughly undid the buttons.

"Take it slowly, will you!" Haruka shouted as Michiru's fingernails penetrated her skin with each button undone. "That hurts!"

Michiru's fingers momentarily paused with their work on Haruka's shirt, sharply slapped across Haruka's cheek, and then finished with the shirt.

Michiru yanked the shirt from her partner's body and flung it onto the floor. She took a pair of scissors to the tight training bra that Haruka used in an attempt to cover her already-small breasts. It was many sizes too small, and she really didn't feel like taking the time to get Haruka to cooperate and remove it herself.

"If you're having a hard day, please just tell me. You don't need to-"

Haruka was rudely interrupted as Michiru skillfully cracked her whip in the air. Haruka had no idea that she knew how to use one, but there didn't seem to be many things that she couldn't do; Michiru was perfect, after all.

"Haru-ko… you don't want to make me use this any more than I have to… do you?" Michiru asked in a seemingly sweet voice. She cracked the whip again, causing Haruka to jump.

Haruka couldn't bring herself to say anything. Michiru had never acted like this before. If this had all been a joke, Michiru wouldn't have hit her, let alone destroy her favorite bra. Haruka could feel the blood running down her cheek where Michiru had pierced her with one of her sharp, blue-painted fingernails.

They had been together since the beginning of high school and they had just graduated a month ago. They had spent many wonderful times and special moments together. Haruka had been a bit suspicious of Michiru's interest in her at the beginning, wondering why she hadn't chosen one of the thousand boys that had always been after her, but after a while she had begun to return the love that Michiru more apparently admitted. After all this time, why would Michiru change on her like this? All of their intimate times had been very gentle; Haruka could never have brought herself to come onto Michiru in any way that might have made her decide to leave, and Michiru had never seemed to take a liking to anything violent… until now.

"Now are you going to be good, Haru-ko?"

Haruka could not stand how Michiru was still using that pet name. It sounded much more than wrong with Michiru's new tone. Haruka's head lolled back and forth uncontrollably, as if her body wanted to be spared although she could not force any words from her mouth.

"I can't hear you, Haru-ko. Are you going to be good?"

Haruka uttered something that barely passed as a, "Yes."

Michiru smiled. For the first time it almost looked sincere. Haruka found herself dreaming that the words that Michiru would say next would be, "Just kidding!" or, "I'm sorry Haruka, just playing with you!" but she was only dreaming.

The words she actually spoke were, "Then you'll be still? I really don't feel like having to use handcuffs."

Haruka felt warm tears slipping down her face. She wasn't crying, she was simply scared out of her mind. Michiru really held firmly to her ideas, and if she planned to beat her, she would beat her until she got bored of it. Michiru set the whip down on the bed and crawled over to the corner where Haruka was cowering. She wiped the pink mixture of blood and tears from Haruka's face with the back of her hand and smoothed back Haruka's short, dirty blond hair. Michiru kissed Haruka's quivering lips with the tenderness that she had feigned for the last three years of her life. She relished the surprised look on her partner's face that had been previously stretched into an expression of terror, but was disappointed that Haruka did not return the kiss. Haruka instead pulled away and tried to get off of the bed.

Michiru's hand clasped around one of Haruka's ankles just as she almost made it off of the bed. Haruka used the reflexes that she had learned in her martial arts training and caught herself on the bedpost before she could fall and break her neck.

"That wasn't a very good idea." Haruka could almost feel the waves of frustration that Michiru was emitting.

Michiru threw Haruka back onto the bed with a force that knocked the air out of Haruka's lungs.

"Get on your belly."

Haruka forced her mind to think of all the times Michiru would give her massages. She always said something among those lines, but Haruka knew that this would not be any massage. She didn't want to think about what Michiru would do to her if she did not obey, so she did as she was told. Haruka could have easily taken Michiru down, but she could never hurt her, no matter what Michiru did. Apparently, Michiru also knew that.

Michiru tugged off Haruka's tan slacks and the green and red checkered boxer shorts that she had given her for Christmas. She let her kimono slip all of the way off; all of this excitement was making her hot. Michiru tightened the whip in her hand and lashed it first across Haruka's buttocks then her shoulders and back and every place between that would not be visible to the public. Haruka was whimpering by the time she was finished. She had been clenching her pillow tightly to her face to stifle her cries, but her screams were not even close to being silenced.

"You're going to have to do something about these sheets. I'll never be able to get out these stains," Michiru sighed. The part of the bed directly around Haruka was soaked red and her blood also splattered across various places on the bed and floor.

"I'll need you to turn over now," Michiru reported, propping a leg on the bed and relaxing the whip in her hand.

Haruka moaned, but didn't seem to be making an effort to move.

"If you stay like that, it will only take longer."

Haruka managed to pull her smarting body up enough to turn on her back. Michiru nodded but didn't move.

"Haruka? Did you really think I meant it… when I said that I loved you?"

Haruka didn't answer, but Michiru could tell that she was choking down a sob. More tears were flowing from her eyes.

"I'll admit that it was sort of fun for a while. Besides, it was nice to stay around you in case any of the daimon attacked," Michiru chuckled.

"You wonder why?" Michiru pointed to the diamond-encrusted gold ring on her finger that Haruka had given her as a token of love. She pointed to the closet full of shoes, her jewelry box, and then rolled her finger in a large circle toward the ceiling above her head.

"I may have come from a wealthy family, but when they heard about "you and me" on TV or who knows what, my parents withdrew everything that they had given me. They even took back that old mansion that I use to live in. So if I couldn't come back to my life, why would I pass up a free ride to more than I ever had before? I just don't understand how you could possibly think that I would want to be with a dyke like you."

Haruka's lips flapped, but no words came from her mouth. She wasn't sure whether the wounds that her "lover's" whip had created or the ones she had just inflicted verbally were more painful.

Michiru continued with her whip on Haruka's front, keeping eye contact with Haruka's accusing, puffy, red eyes the entire time. Haruka's un-muffled screams pleased her greatly; she deserved it after ruining her dignity. She would have more fun with Haruka later, but she was pretty tired and felt like taking a nap.


	3. The Bath

When Michiru woke up, Haruka was still lying on the bed where she had left her. Michiru got up from the armchair that she had been dozing in and walked over to the blood-soaked bed. Haruka seemed to be sleeping at first, but she didn't react when Michiru approached her. Haruka was a very light sleeper, and the slightest noise would have woken her. Michiru carefully observed the battered woman. Her chest moved up and down in slow, erratic patterns, her face was colorless, and her skin was cooler than that of a corpse; she looked like the living dead.

Michiru shook Haruka's shoulders, but she still didn't react. She decided to do something that she had seen in the movies, and ran a cup of cold water from the bathroom sink. She poured it over Haruka's face. Haruka coughed as the water ran up her nose and her red eyes snapped open.

"That's better, Haruka." Michiru barely believed that it had worked. "I can't have you sleeping, now. We need to do something about those little scratches. I'll run you a nice, warm bath."

Haruka tried to sit up, but the pain was much worse than it had been before she had passed out. She tried again, but the moment she sat up, she felt her wounds start bleeding again. With all of the blood that she had already lost, she knew that she would die if any more came out of her. Haruka lied back down and tried to think of ways to get to the phone to call the police. Then she realized that if she did make the call, they would see her like this. It would be on the news and her life and her budding career in auto racing would be ruined.

Michiru plugged the tub of water and went back into the bedroom to collect Haruka.

"Get up," she ordered.

Haruka shifted, groaned, and collapsed back onto the bed. She cringed as Michiru approached her. Michiru simply offered her hand to her hostage.

"Here, just hold onto me."

Haruka reluctantly accepted her hand and let Michiru tug her into the bathroom.

Haruka was surprised that Michiru would treat her to a bath, but them she saw the white grains that lingered on the side of the tub and a large bottle of iodized salt to the side of the room. The bottle had been full yesterday when she had used a bit to season their dinner, but now it was completely empty. Michiru flashed Haruka an evil smile.

"It will help your body heal. It will only sting a little." Michiru pushed Haruka to the tub. "Get on in."

Tendrils of burning agony screamed up Haruka's leg as she was forced into the salinized water. Haruka cried out and tried to resist being forced to sit, but tripped on the slippery surface and fell headfirst into the water. Haruka could hear Michiru cackling as she went underwater. Haruka's entire body felt as if it were on fire. She screamed as she tried to scramble out of the tub, but Michiru pushed her back down.

"Haru-ko, I'm really not doing this to hurt you. The salt will help those wounds heal faster. I thought a nice, hot bath would be more relaxing than an alcohol rub," Michiru sighed. "If you'd prefer that, it's fine by me, but it wouldn't be good to waste the time I spent drawing this bath to help you."

Haruka continued to scramble in the tub, but Michiru held her down with an amazing force.

"Michiru!" Haruka cried through a mouthful of salty water. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop this!"

Michiru completely ignored the request and held Haruka's head under the water until she stopped thrashing as vigorously. Michiru brought Haruka's face out of the water for a moment to let a breath of air into her lungs. Haruka began to gasp for air, but Michiru dunked her under for another thirty seconds.

When Michiru brought Haruka up again, she sputtered for a while, but didn't cause any more trouble. She didn't doubt that Michiru would actually drown her.

"Now that's a good girl." Michiru smiled at Haruka's terrified expression and grabbed a bar of anti-bacterial soap. "Try to hold still this time."

It took all of Haruka's willpower to remain silent and still as Michiru lathered the soap all over her lacerated body. Michiru smiled every time she let the bar of soap slid over one of Haruka's wounds, chuckling when Haruka whimpered.

"You brought this all on yourself, you know."

"Please-"

"I didn't tell you to speak!"

"Michiru, I didn't mean-"

Michiru dug her fingernails deep into one of Haruka's wounds. "Shut up!"

Haruka started to scream, but Michiru had shoved the bar of soap into her mouth before she could make another sound.

Haruka tried to spit the soap out, but Michiru held her hand tightly over Haruka's mouth.

"Haru-ko… what did I tell you?"

Michiru suddenly shook Haruka's body back in a quick, violent movement. Haruka's eyes bulged and she began to make choking sounds. Michiru dunked Haruka back down despite her current lack of air when she began to thrash again.

Michiru held Haruka underwater until she stopped struggling completely. She supposed that Haruka was clean enough already so she removed the bar of soap from Haruka's mouth and pulled her out of the tub. Haruka's body was as limp as a noodle when Michiru placed her on the tiled floor. Michiru inspected the still body for a moment, and then pumped Haruka's chest once.

Haruka spit up a stream of water and then her body was suddenly reanimated. Haruka continued to cough for a while, but Michiru ignored it and draped a towel around her wet body.

"Did you really think that you would get away from me that easily?" she scoffed.

Haruka just coughed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now. I need to get ready for Hajime. He'll be here in only a few hours."

Haruka gasped. Hajime was one of the men that she raced against. He always came in second after her. Hajime had quite the grudge against Haruka, but she had always known that he had eyes for Michiru.

"Ha-haji-hajime?" Haruka stuttered.

Michiru smiled slyly. "He's very sweet, you know, at least when you're not always beating him on that stupid bike of yours."

Haruka still couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Michiru had beaten her with a whip and then tried to drown her? The Michiru that she knew was always gentle, kind, and loving. Haruka was beginning to think that it wasn't even Michiru that she was looking at, but it was all too real to be a dream.

"Well, by the time I am finished, you better be presentable. I'll need you to be a good sport and hand me over to him," Michiru sighed. "We were never together. Just friends. All a hoax. Do you understand, Haruka?" Michiru flashed another evil smile at Haruka.

"Yes." Haruka answered almost immediately. Anything that would prevent Michiru's sadistic attacks was fine with her.

Michiru said no more and shut the bathroom door behind her. Haruka took her chance at a couple hours of rest. The taste of soap was still fresh in her mouth, but that did not prevent her from sliding into sleep, or perhaps unconsciousness.


	4. Hajime

Haruka awoke to an abrupt, but deadly tug on her short, dirty blond hair.

"You idiot!" Michiru shrieked.

Haruka cried out as Michiru tightened her grip on her hair and flung her face forward into her clothes dresser across the room.

"Hajime will be here in twenty minutes, you… you slut!" Michiru could not think of any other name to call the heathen at the time.

Haruka slowly peeled herself from the dresser, wincing as pain flooded her face.

"I didn't mean to-" Haruka started, trying to prevent her crushed, bleeding nose from dripping all over her expensive, and already blood-stained carpet.

"Just get dressed while I try to do something about this hair of mine." Michiru took a quick glance at Haruka. "And do something about your nose. You really ought to take better care of yourself." Michiru scoffed, and then placed herself on the plush stool beside the full-length, gold-edged mirror Haruka had bought for her.

Michiru sprayed a large dose of hair formula around her head, lathered some white substance into it, and then shook her head lightly. Then she went to her closet and pulled out a large assortment of dresses and laid them on the end of the bed. Haruka turned to her own dresser and shuffled through her clothes. She pulled out a black leather jacket and a pair of dark pants and painfully slipped them onto her aching body.

"So what are you going to tell him, Haruka?" Michiru asked, still looking into the mirror and combing something else into her hair.

"We were never together. Just friends," Haruka managed to pull the repulsive words from her throat.

"Yes. What else?"

Haruka tried to think of all that Michiru had said, but she didn't remember anything else.

"What else?" Michiru asked again.

"I-I don't know."

"Now Haruka, we can't very well have you racing still. What do you think that would do to my relationship with Hajime? You will tell him that you're going to quit. That it was wrong for you to even try in the first place. Racing is only for men. Do you understand?"

Haruka could not believe what her ears were telling her. "Michi… Michiru… that wasn't what… you didn't say-"

"Do you understand!?" Michiru screamed, taking her attention from her hair for the first time,

"I understand." Haruka didn't dare say anything else.

"Good."

Michiru finished with her hair; the products she had smothered it with had miraculously pulled it into perfect ringlets. She walked over to the bed and quickly chose a low-cut red silk dress (another token of affection from Haruka) that exposed nearly all of her cleavage and all of her left leg with its slit down the side. Haruka tried not to notice how beautiful she looked, but her feelings had stayed the same even through the whole mess.

Haruka jumped as she heard the car approaching. The sound wasn't loud or sudden at all, but she jumped anyway out of sheer nervousness.

"Go get the door! And don't you dare start stuttering in front of him. You sound like an idiot," Michiru hissed.

"Y-yes," Haruka stuttered.

She checked her reflection in the mirror one more time and went downstairs after Haruka.

The woman drew in a deep breath and opened the door to the man(creature) that she hated the most, using all of her willpower to prevent herself from socking him in the face.

"Good evening," Haruka managed to put on a decent tone and a semi-smile. "She'll be down in a few moments."

Haruka stepped outside the door and shut it behind her, staring into Hajime's eyes, which told her that he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"Listen Hajime. I know you don't want to talk, but this is important," Haruka started.

Hajime was silent for the first time in his life and waited for Haruka to continue with a snobbish look on his face and his arms crossed over his defined chest.

"Michiru and I were not together, we've always been just friends. We didn't mean for there to be any misunderstandings. She's just living here because she doesn't have anywhere else to stay. She's all yours. I don't care at all. In fact, I hope you two have a nice time together." Haruka felt that the last few sentences may have ruined it all because of the bit of sarcasm she had let flow in.

Haruka lowered her head and rested her brow in her palm. "I quit the team. I don't think I can keep it up anymore. I didn't belong there in the first place. Women don't belong there." Haruka couldn't believe the crap that was coming from her own lips. Hajime was still speechless, but a satisfied smile had replaced his former expression.

"Did you just realize that, Tenoh?" Hajime spat at Haruka's foot and straitened his tie against his tuxedo.

Hajime shoved Haruka into one of the stone columns beside the door, causing Haruka to cry out as her open sores came in contact with the hard stone. Then the door opened, as if Michiru had been waiting for Hajime to bestow the little act of kindness on Haruka before she came out to greet him. Michiru stepped out daintily, twirled around once in her red high heels and stopped in a pose in front of Hajime. The dress flew high enough up her leg at the slit that Haruka (and Hajime) could see that she was wearing a black lace thong. She knew instantly that Michiru wasn't only planning a nice French dinner.


	5. The Date

Haruka would have never thought that Hajime could ever have acted like such a gentleman, but he proved her wrong as he took Michiru gently by the arm and led her down the steps toward his slick, red convertible. He let go of her arm three steps before they got to the car, opened the door, kissed her hand, and then let her inside. Hajime smirked at Haruka as he walked behind the car to the driver's side. Michiru was right; he actually did seem quite sweet outside of racing against her.

Haruka Tenoh walked back into her three-story mini-mansion and let the March wind slam the door shut behind her. She hoped that Hajime would choke on escargot or whatever they served at the restaurant that they were off to. Then she would never have to see that stupid look on his face again. As for Michiru, Haruka still wasn't sure how she felt. She still loved her. There must have been something very wrong with her to do what she did. Perhaps she could talk with her or comfort her, or anything to bring her back to her kind, normal self. However, at the time, it seemed like it would cause her less pain if she just kept silent.

Michiru remained silent for the entire drive to the restaurant, but her thoughts were blaring quite loudly. Her mind was set on her evening with Hajime. She was a beautiful, voluptuous woman in her prime at nineteen years, but she was still technically a virgin. Thanks to Haruka for ruining her reputation, she had lost all of the few men she considered worthy of her due to the "lesbian" title that she had been given. Sure, there were guys who thought that was even sexier, but she would never think about dating such a beast. To add onto the already huge and stinking pile of crap; what Haruka thought of pleasure was not in the least bit pleasurable. There was no way that some makeshift dick she attached to her body could do anything for someone of such high needs. Michiru needed a _real_ man, and she had a feeling that she would be getting a big chunk of it tonight.

Hajime took his eyes off of the road several times to glance at Michiru. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, her head lowered to hide her crimson cheeks. Hajime wondered what she could be thinking about that she was so embarrassed about. He wasn't paying much attention to her face anyway; his attention was directed mainly toward her perfectly visible thigh and her beautifully chiseled breasts. Hajime liked his lips. He would be having quite a night with her.

It was Hajime who decided to break the silence. The soft clicking of silver against plates was raising the tension. Hajime cleared his throat.

"So, Michiru-chan-" He started. "Have you ever been to a real French restaurant? I heard that the chefs are actually first class and actually from France. The food should be excellent. I had to get reservations to this place several months ago." Hajime didn't know of what else to say. He did really want to talk to Michiru anyways, he just wanted to please her enough to tempt her into spending the night at his place.

"Oh no! I went to a party at a French restaurant four years ago, but it was just a small, simple place and the food was not very good," Michiru giggled. "Speaking of food, you won't believe the torture that I have been going through while staying with Haruka!"

Hajime sighed. "I think I can."

"Try living with her if you think that racing her is bad. She insists on cooking breakfast and dinner every day. She burns almost everything, and what she doesn't burn is undercooked! My stomach must be black by now with all the charcoal in my diet." Michiru was lying; Haruka's cooking skills could compete with those of a first class chef. Still, she wanted Hajime to hate Haruka even more than he already did for what she had done to her reputation.

Hajime smiled. "I can imagine that. I used to think that all women belong in the kitchen, but I guess I am wrong. Then again, I'm not sure you could even call Tenoh a woman."

Michiru smiled back and shook her head in agreement. "She's an insult to all of us. Haruka can't do any housework right. The only things that she can really do are sports, play the piano, and drive things. When she tries to clean, she just winds up making a bigger mess. And clothes she washes are even dirtier when she is finished with them!" Michiru laughed to herself. That sure sounded a whole lot like that good old klutz, Usagi.

"So what do you think that you are going to order?" Hajime asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I can't even read anything on the menu. Do you understand this?"

Hajime glanced at the menu. "Not a word," he sighed, "but I hear that it is all good."

"I suppose so." Michiru combed back one of her ringlets and twirled the silk napkin that sat in her lap. She wished that all of this would end quickly so that she and Hajime could spend some real quality time together alone.

"Excuse me Monsieur. Mademoiselle. May I take your orders?"

Hajime and Michiru looked up at the pretty, young brunette in the maid uniform customary of the waitresses. She appeared to be French, but her Japanese was flawless.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Michiru asked. "We're not sure of what is on the menu."

The girl described several dishes that she said to be the most delicious and gave them a moment to decide.

"Well, I'll take the second one that you said." Michiru found it impossible to repeat the intricate title that the waitress had given her order.

"I'll take the same," Hajime said, "and some red wine for both of us."

"Yes. Monsieur. Will that be all for you two?"

Hajime and Michiru nodded in unison and the girl left with their orders.

"Hajime, I don't feel so good." Michiru said in a slow, drunken tone.

"You'll feel better later. We'll be home soon. You just can't stomach a little alcohol."

Michiru held her stomach, but her urge to vomit only intensified.

"Hajime? Please stop the car. I feel so sick."

Hajime sighed and pulled to the nearest curb. He got out, slamming the door, and walked over to the passenger's side.

Michiru purged the poison and four hounded dollars worth of semi-digested food from her body and right onto the sidewalk the moment Hajime opened the door. Hajime sighed again and pulled Michiru's hair from her face before she soiled it with another wave of puke. The woman retched twice, but no more came out. She was feeling much better despite the disgusting, sour taste in her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Hajime!" Michiru knew that she had probably just ruined their date. "That must have costed so much! I'm so sor-"

Hajime shook his head and wiped a bit of what was probably a fifty dollar crepe from the side of her mouth with the back of his hand. "It's okay."

It wasn't okay. There was no way that he would be able to get Michiru to drink something else, and it would be much harder for him to get what he wanted without her being drunk. He sighed one more time and let her gargle with a bottle of water he found in the back.

Hajime walked back to his side and drove the rest of the ten minutes to his home. Michiru was overjoyed. She hadn't noticed before that they were not going in the direction of Haruka's place. She would not have thought that he would still want to spend the night with her. Hajime opened the door for her with a smile. Michiru happily stepped out and he closed the door behind her. Hajime pulled her close to him and kissed her hard on the lips. She still smelled (and tasted) a bit like stomach acid, but she was still just as beautiful. He let go of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Michiru grinned. "Yes."

Michiru let Hajime lead her inside his house. It was not nearly as big as Haruka's home, but still very large. The house was so well maintained that Michiru began to doubt Hajime's fidelity, but then she noticed the maid who had opened the door: an old woman with a duster in her hand. She closed the door behind them and then wandered off into another room, trailing a vacuum behind her.

"Don't worry about her. She just comes here for the cleaning," Hajime told her. "My room is upstairs."

Michiru walked a step ahead of him and began to make her way up the stairs.

"Anxious are we?" Hajime smiled. Perhaps she wouldn't be so difficult.

Hajime followed her up the staircase. "It's the first on the left."

Michiru went into the room and looked around. It was painted blue. There were a few dressers, a closet, and some sort of fern in the corner, but there was nothing more besides the bed in the middle of it. The bed was a posted wooden king that had a thick mattress that made the bed at least four feet tall. The sheets were blood red.

Hajime shut the door behind him and silently turned a key into the lock. He buried the key in his pocket before Michiru turned toward him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." There was a hint of lust in her voice.

Michiru turned her back toward him again and tilted her head back to look at him. "Could you help me with this zipper?"

He gratefully undid her zipper and pulled off the dress. He got a full view of the black lace undergarments that he had previewed. Hajime had already been hard, but by then, he was all the way up. He pulled Michiru into an even harder kiss, managing to unclasp her bra and pull the thong from her at the same time. Hajime quickly undressed himself and heaved her onto the bed. Michiru gasped in surprise at the action, but then giggled nervously.

"Hajime… don't you think that we're taking it a bit quickly?"

Hajime ignored her, grasped both of her breasts, and smothered her with another hard kiss. Michiru tried to end it, but he would not allow her to push him off. He got sick of kissing her lips after a few seconds, and then went to her breasts. He had already given them a good squeezing, but then he lowered himself on Michiru and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He bit her hard, but didn't stop when she screamed. Hajime then decided that he liked her scream. He would be hearing more of it soon.

"Hajime? What are you doing? That hurts!" Michiru shrieked as the man sank his teeth deeper in her nipple. His erect member was poking painfully into her thigh as he did so.

Hajime did let go of her breast and instead gave her another hard kiss on the lips. Then he got off of her completely, pulling her off of the bed with him.

"What in the world do you think that you're-" Michiru started to say, but her words were cut off as he pushed her over the edge of the bed with her back to him.

"Hajime! Stop it! I don't want-"

"Shut up and be still," he grunted in reply.

Michiru did not comply. Hajime held her still with a killer grip and forced himself painfully between her cheeks. She did scream again, and nothing could have pleased him more. He could hear old Mizuho's vacuum running downstairs. Not that she could hear them anyway; she was rather hard of hearing.

Well, Michiru did turn out to be right; she _did_ get a big chunk of man that night.


	6. Back Into The Closet

It was sometime between one A.M. and four when Haruka heard Hajime's car rumble back into her driveway. Haruka had just finished playing one of her own pieces on her piano to help her relax. She looked out through the window to see Michiru letting herself out of the car. Hajime also got out. He appeared to be talking to her, but it was too dark for her to be sure. After about a minute Michiru nodded and Hajime got back into the car and drove away. Haruka's first idea was to hide, but when Michiru came closer, Haruka could tell that she looked scared. There was something about her posture and the way that she was carrying herself that disturbed Haruka deeply. She went to get the door and see if Michiru was alright, despite what she had done earlier.

Haruka was about to open the door when Michiru sent it flying open so hard that it bounced back from the wall and shut again. Michiru was sobbing.

"Michiru? What's wrong? What happened to you?" Haruka asked.

"Leave me alone!" Michiru cried. She pushed the other woman to the side and scrambled up the stairs in tears. Haruka ran after her, calling her name over and over.

Michiru ran into their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, hugged her pillow and sank into the now-clean white sheets. Haruka noticed that the dress Michiru had been wearing was at a strange position on her body, not aligned somehow. It looked like it had been put on in a hurry. Haruka could see much more of one of her breasts than she had before. The dress' slit had also moved from her leg to the center of her bare backside, and Michiru couldn't have even been wearing a thong.

Haruka didn't know how she could possible comfort Michiru. She had a terribly feeling that she knew exactly what Hajime had done to her. In fact, it didn't surprise her at all that the pig had done such a thing. She had warned Michiru to stay clear of him several times before. Haruka took a breath and went over to Michiru. She sat on the bed next to her, even though her own behind was still aching from what the whip had done. Haruka gently stroked Michiru's flattened curls and tried do get her to sit up.

Michiru struggled hard, but Haruka managed to pull her into a sitting position. It made her wonder how Michiru could ever have overtaken her in the first place.

"Michiru, calm down. You're going to be okay," she tried.

Michiru continued to kick and lash out at her, but Haruka tried to ignore it when her pointy red shoes got her in the shins. Michiru hadn't even bothered to take them off.

"Leave me alone!" This time Michiru seemed more angry than frightened, like she sounded before she left Haruka.

Michiru kicked Haruka hard in the abdomen. Haruka cried out and doubled over, clutching her gut. Michiru took the chance to push her into her open dress closet. Haruka was stunned at Michiru's sudden burst of strength. She tried to catch herself on something, but there was nothing to prevent her hitting the back of the closet with a rib-shattering force. Haruka screamed as she hit the wall. Nothing was broken, but even wound on her back that had begun to heal must have just burst open. Haruka was then enveloped by darkness as Michiru closed the door in her face.

Haruka fumbled for the doorknob in the darkness for nearly half a minute before she remembered that there wasn't one in the inside of the closet. The door was firmly latched in place, and she knew then that she would not get out until Michiru wanted her to. She was shocked utterly speechless. Haruka could hear Michiru climb back onto the bed, still crying. Haruka tried hitting door with her fists, but it didn't budge in the least. She didn't bother to try reasoning with Michiru because she knew that would only worsen her predicament.

Michiru's crying could be heard from inside the closet for what was at least two hours before it stopped completely. Haruka thought that she had cried herself to sleep, but a moment later, she heard her get out of the bed. Her footsteps ended shortly before the closet.

"I'm sorry, Haruka."

Had Michiru actually apologized to her? Haruka might have been a little more pleased to hear that if she hadn't been locked in a closet, but it still lightened the load on her heart. Haruka tried calling Michiru's name once, but she didn't come back. Her stomach was rumbling badly; she hadn't had any lunch or dinner that day. She hadn't had much of an appetite earlier, but now it was kicking in. It was three days later that Michiru first came back to the closet.

Haruka's throat was far too hoarse and dry to try to persuade her release when she heard Michiru come back into the room.

"Haruka?" she called into the closet.

Haruka couldn't answer.

Michiru sounded very frantic this time. "Haruka?"

Haruka knocked feebly on the door so that Michiru would know that she hadn't killed her.

Haruka could hear Michiru let out a huge sigh of relief. Then she kneeled down by the door and pushed something underneath the small crack. Haruka grabbed it instantly and crammed it into her mouth. She didn't even have any idea that it _was_ food, but it was food, just not the kind she had been hoping for. Haruka sank her teeth into saltiest cracker that she had ever tasted. Haruka still swallowed it; even if she was thirsty, it would at least help with the hunger.

Michiru pushed a total of ten crackers beneath the door, and then she gave Haruka the thing that she wanted the most (second to her release): a juice packet. The desperate woman stabbed the packet with the small yellow straw and sucked the contents from it in a second. She continued to suck on the straw even after there was nothing left in the package. Michiru pushed one more under the door and Haruka was on it like a ravenous wolf.

"I should have listened to you," she said. "You were right about him."

"Michiru, please let me out," her voice was only a rattle now.

Michiru ignored the request. "It hurt so much, Haruka," she sniffed. It sounded like she was about to cry again. "Then he made me… he made me…" Michiru could not finish.

"Michiru, just calm down and let me out of here. Please let me help you."

"I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I was just so angry at you. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that… I don't know, but I shouldn't have hurt you like that. Please don't hate me for it. I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Open the door," she asked again. "Please, Michiru, I love you."

Michiru got up and left the room. She wouldn't have the heart to face Haruka now. She had always been so loyal to her, and even after what she had done, Haruka still wanted to help her. She had liked what Haruka had done with her. Almost everything that she had said and thought those days ago had been lies. Haruka was always so gentle with her, but she had turned on her and nearly killed her. There was no way that she would be able to look into Haruka's eyes.

Haruka sank back into the closet. The stench of urine in the small, closed room was nearly unbearable. She had found a small plastic bucket that had served as a toilet so far, but it must have been filled long ago since half of the floor was damp. Thank goodness she hadn't needed to have a bowel movement yet. She didn't think that she would be able to stand the smell. Haruka groaned and curled into a ball at the dry side of the closet and tried to go to sleep.

Sleep didn't come easily for Haruka. The room was probably 37 degrees Celsius by now and the room was incredibly stuffy. If it weren't for the small slit beneath the door, her supply of oxygen would have run out shortly after she was locked in. Still, Haruka did her best to fall asleep. She tried humming first. It had always helped her go to sleep as a child, but it didn't do any good now. Then she counted sheep. It was something she had never tried before, but she supposed it would not hurt. Haruka spent an hour counting them before she ditched that method. She finally just laid still and waited for it to come.

Several thoughts flew through Haruka's head before it finally came. She thought of Michiru the most. Thoughts of the times that they had fought together and when she had first transformed. She remembered how nice it was to care for baby Hotaru (for the short amount of time it was possible) with Michiru. How she had wished that they could be a real family. Haruka also thought of how sexy Michiru looked in her bikini, but forced the thought away because it was most inappropriate at the time. She thought of her loving father that had passed away long before his time. How she and her mother had shared their grief and comforted each other. How much she wanted to tear the living heart out of Hajime's chest and shove it down his throat.

Her last thought brought Haruka enough comfort to at last end the terrible day.


	7. Into The Light

Haruka didn't have much dozing time before the door was opened. Not that she was disappointed at all. The woman shielded her eyes as the closet door suddenly swung open. Haruka's eyes slowly adjusted to see Michiru standing in front of her. She was bowing at the waist, her back parallel to the ground. She didn't say anything, but her face was solemn enough that "I'm sorry" could have been stamped across her face in red ink. Michiru stood straight and offered her hand to Haruka, head still lowered. Haruka took her offer, nervously, but still trustingly.

Michiru pulled Haruka from the closet and enclosed her in a tight hug in one quick motion. Haruka accepted the hug and stroked her back as Michiru buried her face into her shoulder. She could feel her shirt dampen with Michiru's silent tears.  
"Michiru… I'm so sorry," Haruka whispered in her ear.  
Michiru stepped a bit back from Haruka "No!" she cried. "You didn't do anything!" Michiru dropped to her knees. "I was so wrong to do those things. I didn't mean what I said. I am so sorry. I love you… I really love you, Haruka."

Haruka kneeled down and took Michiru back into her arms.  
"Your family had no right to do what they did. I can understand why you would be angry at me for that. It's all behind us now. Don't worry about it."  
Michiru looked up at Haruka for the first time. Her eyes were dry, but ridden with sadness.  
"Haruka, but-"  
Haruka held her index finger to Michiru's lips. She would have rather silenced her with a kiss, but she wasn't sure that Michiru would appreciate it.

"Haruka?" Michiru said sniffing the air. "You smell."  
Haruka responded with a deep blush. "You might want to wash your dresses. The closet… doesn't smell nice. I didn't mean to-"  
"I didn't even think about a toilet… I was just so confused. He… I was scared. I just couldn't stand to see you. You are always so sweet, but I betrayed you. I should have just listened. Oh Haruka… it still… it still hurts."

Michiru watched Haruka's eyes convert from sad, to angry, to furious as she spoke.  
"I'll kill that mr fr!" Haruka screamed.  
Michiru shook her head. "Haruka, calm down. It isn't worth it."  
"I'll call the police. If you let him get away with this, he's liable to do it again. Michiru, if you don't do anything, it could happen to someone else and-"  
"Haruka, lets just get you out of those clothes. We can talk about it afterwards. Okay?"

Haruka began to take of her piss-soaked clothes as Michiru ran the shower to warm up the water. The sound of Michiru running the water was a little disturbing, but she had a good feeling that there wouldn't be any salt this time. Michiru came out of the bathroom as naked as the day she was born. Haruka couldn't have wanted her more. She had been rather neglected for the last few weeks and she was very hungry in more than one way.  
"I'll wash you okay?" Michiru sounded a bit nervous.  
Haruka couldn't disagree and let herself be pulled into the steamy room.

The hot water was almost as refreshing as the feel of Michiru's soft breasts against her back. The cuts that the whip had inflicted had mostly healed, so she enjoyed Michiru's soapy rubdown to the full extent. It was hard to believe that Michiru's body had just been violated. Haruka moaned as Michiru moved her body over hers. Michiru didn't miss a single external spot on her entire body. She washed the soap of with her hands, taking special lengths of time in the places where she knew Haruka wanted to be touched the most.

Michiru turned off the water and dabbed Haruka dry with a towel. She gently pulled Haruka into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.  
"Haruka, if you want, I could… we could… you know-"  
Haruka tried to fight the urge, but she did not refuse. Michiru immediately took her silence as a "yes", and climbed onto her. Haruka let Michiru kiss her to her heart's content. She refrained from inserting her fingers into Michiru and just enjoyed the feel of her warm flesh rub against hers. Haruka decided that Hajime's pulverization would have to be put off a little. She had some business to settle with Michiru, but Hajime was not put far from her mind.


	8. Revolution

Haruka smacked the snooze button on her alarm the instant it went off. She snuggled back into Michiru's warmth and slept for another five minutes until the alarm went off again. Haruka pulled the thing from its socket and hurled it at the wall. The alarm continued to sound despite the terrible impact. That's what she got for buying the most expensive one that she could find. Michiru hadn't stirred yet, so Haruka got out of bed slowly to not awaken her. She was a very hard sleeper, but noise would wake her up after a while. Then Haruka remembered why she had set it to awaken her at five; she had a race today.

Haruka went downstairs into the kitchen. She didn't have as much time as she normally did to prepare breakfast, so she decided to cook something simple. Michiru liked western breakfasts; she supposed that an omelet and bacon would do fine. Haruka slid an apron over her pink heart pajamas and began working. The race began at seven and she had to be at the track long before then. Haruka made herself a piece of toast, and then covered Michiru's food and tea with a metal top and placed it on the dresser near her head.

Haruka took a quick shower (not that she needed one after Michiru's thorough bathing last night) and put on her racing uniform. She kissed Michiru on the cheek and then left to Yamada's Garage to pick up her bike. She knew that she would have victory today. She was against some of the best, but they were no match for her. Of course Hajime would be there, and leaving him in the dust would make winning so much sweeter. She would have her way with him after the race, but for now, embarrassing him in front of all of her adorable-screaming-girl fans would be enough. She was looking very forward to his expression when he saw that he would be racing her. Especially after that little speech that night.

Haruka pulled her SUV into Yamada's parking lot and walked around to the other side where he was lying under a jacked-up car.  
"Hey!" she called.  
Yamada slid from underneath the car and returned the greeting.  
"I assume you're here for your bike?" He asked.  
Haruka nodded and Yamada went to the back of the garage and retrieved her green and orange motocross bike. Haruka thanked him, handing him a wad of cash and headed back to her SUV. She opened the ramp and pushed the bike in, then she drove the rest of the fifteen miles to the race.

Michiru awoke at seven o'clock sharp. Haruka had left her breakfast and a note beside her bed. Michiru took the small sheet of paper and began to read Haruka's beautiful calligraphy.

_Good morning, Michiru, _

_I hope you slept well. If you don't want the omelet, there are some frozen things in the freezer that are still good, and there is rice in the pot near the stove. There is more tea in the kettle._

_My race begins at seven o'clock, so I should be back before lunch. I thought it would be better if you didn't come because Hajime will be there, but if you want to watch, it should be on TV._

_君の恋人_

Michiru smiled at Haruka's signature. She had always signed her notes to her with _your lover_, but it seemed much sweeter now. Michiru sat it back down on her dresser and picked up her plate of food. Michiru cut the omelet, took a bite, and then got the remote from her drawer. She flipped on the widescreen plasma TV on the wall and began scanning for the race. Michiru found the channel and continued to eat her breakfast.

It looked like the race was just about to begin. The camera gave close ups of all the racers, and then the gun went off. A cold chill ran through Michiru's body as the camera passed by Hajime, but then left when Haruka's helmeted face came on. Even through the helmet, she could clearly see Haruka's lips mouth the words "I love you, Michiru". Haruka smiled, and then the race was off. She pulled into first place within a few seconds and kept her rank for the duration of the race. Michiru held her hands to her chest and prayed for Haruka's safety when Hajime's bike came dangerously close to Haruka's. He nearly bumped her off the side of the track, but she swerved just in time. Hajime, however, lost his balance and fell to the side. He wasn't hurt, but by the time he got his bike back on the track, Haruka had lapped him twice.

The man that normally came in third came in second toady. A younger guy that looked about her age won third place. He normally ranked seventh or eight, but he had been lucky today. Haruka was glad that there were actually deserving people on the podium. She usually stood next to Hajime and one of his buds. They smiled, but of course they were planning to attack her in few minutes. Haruka held her billionth trophy in the air and waved to all of her cheering fans.

One of the adorable-screaming-girl fans had managed to pull herself way from the audience and tried running toward her at the podium, but security guards caught her before she made it halfway. Things like that had happened after almost every race. They were pretty entertaining. One time her adorable-screaming-girl fans had organized themselves into an army and overpowered the guards. She had the chance to hug half of them before the guards had finished with the few they managed to catch. She had told the guards that it was okay, and she had given autographs to the other half. One of them had actually pulled up her shirt and asked her to sign her chest. Haruka did it, although embarrassed. She hadn't had much up there, but the fact that she had actually signed her had Michiru steamed for at least two weeks. She couldn't help it; they were too adorable. It just surprised her that the fact that she was _female_ never seemed to stick in their heads very long.

Hajime and his gang met up with Haruka on her way back to her car. Yamada had already picked up her bike and it was probably already back in storage. She had planned to take a trip to the supermarket, but she supposed she wouldn't have time for it.  
"Hey Tenoh! Where do you think you're going?" He shouted at her.  
Haruka could hear that they weren't far behind her, but she knew that she could outrun every one of them unless they all happened to be Olympic track stars. Haruka didn't bother running, but she walked faster and got into her car before they could catch her.

They all got into their own cars and motorcycles and started after her. Haruka's SUV didn't go nearly as fast as their vehicles, but she had no intent of speeding in broad daylight. Haruka drove towards the most isolated street that she could think of and stopped her car. Hajime go out of his own car and glared at her.  
"What is this about, Tenoh?" he called.  
"You know what it's about."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes."

Haruka stared Hajime in the eye. His hands were clenching and the nerve in his cheek was jumping.  
"My business is only with you, Hajime. There is no need for me to waste my time on all of them as well," Haruka stated, resting her hands on her hips.  
She had a stun gun hidden in her pocket, but she didn't think she would have to use it. Hajime ignored her and backed up a bit. He jerked his head toward Haruka and sent three of the seven men at her. Haruka took them down with just a couple of punches and kicks. Two of them were only groaning when she finished, but she had hit one of them in the right spot and knocked him unconscious.

Hajime growled and forced the others at her. These few came a bit with a bit more caution, but she beat them just as easily. Haruka snorted.  
"Do you have any more? This is pretty fun."  
Hajime began to back towards his car, but Haruka got to him before he could reach it. Haruka slammed her first smack into the middle of Hajime's face. The crunch of his noise was even louder than his scream.

Haruka shoved her foot into the fallen man's side until he was pleading for her to stop. Haruka pulled him up and pressed him back against the pavement with the force of an eighteen-wheeler at full speed. Haruka repeated it several times before she quit. Haruka smiled at the way Hajime was so helpless beneath her. Now he knew how Michiru must have felt. Haruka lifted her foot and brought it down heavily into his crotch. Hajime's scream was deafening. Haruka put more pressure on her foot until she had all of her body weight on it. Then she decided that it was time to get her point through.

"If-you-ever-think-of-even-looking-at-Michiru-again-I'll-tear-your-fg-balls-off!" Haruka brought her foot down on Hajime for each word she said, hoping it would help the words stick a little better. Haruka kicked him some more until she came up with an idea that she thought would be more fun. Haruka knelt down and pulled off Hajime's pants and briefs. She took the taser from her pocket, took it off of safety mode, pressed it directly into Hajime buttocks, and turned on the juice. Hajime didn't seem to enjoy that any more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you liked it in the as."  
That gave Haruka a good idea. She turned it off for a moment only to insert the barrel of the gun into the very place where he had violated her poor Michiru. The she let the electricity flow directly into him long enough to fry his entire rectal system. Haruka didn't think that he would ever attempt anything funny ever again. Not even if he lived to beat the colon cancer she had probably just inflicted. Haruka gave the still-screaming man another punch in the face and then heaved him back into the driver's seat of his car.

The three other men that she had taken care of earlier were still moaning at the side of the road. Haruka went passed them and grabbed two of the four unconscious men by the legs and piled them into the backseat. She came back and did the same with the other two.  
"Take care of them. They'll wake up it about half an hour." She told Hajime. He seemed to be too busy paying attention to his pain to listen to her, but his attention snapped back as she waved the gun in front of his face. "If I hear a single thing about this, I swear that I'll finish you off," She warned.

Haruka then went back to Hajime's other men.  
"Get up and go home," she advised. "You wouldn't want somebody to find you like this, would you? I mean, what would you say? A woman beat you up?"  
The men snarled at her, but slowly got up, clutching their aching sides or leg or wherever Haruka had hit them, and then slowly made their way to their motorcycles and cars. Haruka watched them and laughed; they looked like a bunch of zombies.

After they were all gone, Haruka wiped her blood-stained hands off on a handkerchief from her pants pocket and got back into her own car. Haruka made her way back to track in time for her usual winner's interview and some more praise from her adorable-screaming-girl fans. All-in-all, she thought it had been a pretty good day.


	9. About Time

Hajime purposely stayed far behind Haruka in the next race. When she and Michiru had walked passed him after her victory, he had lowered his head so that Haruka couldn't claim that he had been looking at Michiru. Haruka had also noticed that none of the men he had associated with seemed to have anything to do with him anymore. It seemed like only a matter of time before he quit racing completely. Haruka couldn't wait.

She and Michiru had made up completely over the past few months. With twice the amount of lovemaking, there wasn't any way that she couldn't completely redeem her feelings for her lover. They had continued to make music together, Haruka with her piano and Michiru with her violin. They had been invited to play at many parties. Hajime, by some chance of pure misfortune, had been one of the guests. Haruka wasn't sure if Michiru had noticed him, but when he caught Haruka's eye upon him, he dropped his glass of champagne and rushed from the building. Haruka noticed that his gaze had fallen upon Michiru as he was browsing the row of musicians, but she didn't feel like taking the time to find him so that she could punish him a bit more. Anyway, Hajime never bothered anyone again.

Michiru never asked Haruka about what she had done to Hajime to cause such a difference in him, but she seemed to be satisfied. Michiru never told her exactly what he had done to her, but Haruka didn't really want to know. The only difference Haruka had noticed in her was that her paintings had converted from ocean scenes to scenes of families _by_ the ocean, to simply scenes of families. All of them contained two women and a little girl. Haruka got the picture after a while and decided to suck up her courage and pop the question.

Haruka had screwed up on her entire proposal but Michiru had still accepted it. They had gone to America to carry out the ceremony. Their marriage meant nothing in Japan, but holding the license meant more than the world to the both of them. Haruka and Michiru had it framed and placed above their bed. They had gone back to America for six years of the highest education possible, and when they came back, they adopted the beautiful little girl that Michiru had always wanted.

In other words, Haruka, Michiru, and their two-year-old daughter, Megumi, lived happily ever after. Hajime, however, did not. He fought colon cancer, rectal cancer, and testicular cancer (all at the same time) for fifteen years before he died a lonely man.


End file.
